Love Paparazzi
by pandamwuchan
Summary: Ia adalah seseorang yang bekerja sebagai paparazzi. bukan paparazzi yang handal! ia bekerja karena sebuah kondisi yang menguntungkannya. dan karena itu pula lah, ia mengalami penurunan. demi menaikkan kembali prestasinya, ia rela bertaruh untuk men-stalk seorang bintang. meski konon katanya, sang bintang adalah makhluk misterius yang sangat sulit untuk diteliti(?)/ summary gaje/


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

**Warning:** Typo, OOC maybe, AU, kalimat ambigu, kata-kata aneh.

* * *

**LOVE PAPARAZZI**

**.**

**.**

**By. PandamwuChan**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Srak...

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata _ruby_, terlihat melempar beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Dirinya lalu melirik tajam seorang gadis manis yang ada di depannya. Seorang gadis _blonde_ yang sedikit gemetaran karena tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" suaranya terdengar begitu berat dan penuh penekanan sehingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengar pasti akan langsung memilih ngacir ke tempat lain.

Namun yang ditanya sudah tak menampakkan raut wajah atau pun gestur tubuh yang sedang takut, ia hanya memandang lantai keramik yang ada di bawah.

"Artikel," jawabnya singkat.

Brak!

Pria itu langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras dan berdiri.

"Apa? Kau sebut yang semacam ini artikel? Hei, kau tahu ini perusahaan apa? Ini Minerva, Cagalli. Minerva! Harusnya sebagai jurnalis kau bisa menulis yang lebih baik dari ini!"

"Mm, saya ini _paparazi_, pak."

Brak!

Lagi-lagi pria itu menggebrak mejanya dengan lebih keras.

**(*****m****)**

"Pria sialan!"

Klontang!

"Tenangkan dirimu, Cagalli. Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi. Tapi lihat, kita sekarang berada di mana?" ucap seorang pria _blonde_ dengan tenang. Mata birunya memandang Cagalli -yang sedang sibuk melempari 4 kaleng minumannya- dengan datar.

"Rey! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Kau tahu, pria sialan itu membuatku begitu sengsara." Cagalli langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman.

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Rey sembari meminum kopi kalengnya, "Aku tahu."

Cagalli hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar Rey -sahabat karib dan teman sekantornya- berkata dengan begitu santai tanpa beban.

"Lagi-lagi dia menghina tulisanku, artikel yang aku buat. Bahkan dia mengancam akan memecatku. Hh, bos macam apa dia? Harusnya dia memberiku motivasi."

"Dia sudah melakukannya."

"Kapan?"

"Hm, tadi pagi."

Tuk...

Sebuah tinju manis mendarat indah di pipi Rey.

"Itu bukan motivasi."

Rey menjauhkan kepalan tangan Cagalli yang bertengger di pipinya, lalu di elus-elusnya pipinya yang mulai memancarkan rona merah, "Lagi pula ini memang kesalahanmu, Cagalli. Sebenarnya bos sangat mengapresiasi tulisanmu, namun hanya saja, ia sedikit merasa kecewa dan bosan dengan apa yang kau tulis."

Cagalli mendelik tajam, "Bosan?"

Rey mengangguk mantap dan mulai meminum kopi kalengnya lagi, "Kau tahu, artikel yang kau tulis itu, dari edisi ke edisi lainnya. Kau selalu membahas tentang aktor itu."

"Hei, aku ini _paparazi_, wajar kan! Aku harus mengupas habis seluk beluk kehidupan seorang _entertainer_."

"Tapi itu sudah melebihi batas, Cagalli. Kau sudah mengupas habis semua yang ada pada Kira Yamato. Ok, aku akui kau hebat dalam menguntitnya sampai-sampai kau mendapatkan foto eksklusifnya saat tidur, entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi itu sudah lewat, Cagalli. Pembaca sudah mulai jenuh dengan semua artikelmu tentang Kira Yamato."

Aura hitam pekat mulai muncul dan mengitari Cagalli, "Tidak ada kejenuhan, Rey. Tidak ada! Artikelku membuat para _Kira's club_ berteriak histeris."

"Jika tidak ada kejenuhan, mengapa penjualan majalah Minerva mengalami penurunan? Melebihi standar malah. Jika seperti ini terus, Minerva akan gulung tikar dan digantikan dengan perusahaan majalah lainnya."

Cagalli langsung pundung menyadari bahwa yang diucapkan Rey ada nilai benarnya juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa yang harus ia _stalk_?

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menulis artikel lain, Rey. Aku tidak berbakat." Cagalli menunduk sedih.

"Kau berbakat, Cagalli." Rey merangkul pundak Cagalli, "Kau berbakat. Jika tidak, semua artikel yang kau tulis tidak akan laku, meski sekarang sudah mulai merosot."

"Hh, kau benar-benar tidak bisa memuji. Kau tahu, bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bisa masuk ke Minerva? Selama tiga tahun artikel yang aku kirim tidak pernah diterima, selalu mengalami penolakan." Cagalli mulai menerawang jauh ke langit.

_1 tahun yang lalu_

_"Ada surat!" dengan riang gembira Cagalli merogoh sepucuk surat yang baru saja masuk di kotak surat depan rumahnya._

_Sebuah surat beramplokan putih bersih yang di pojok kanan atasnya terdapat stempel dan lambang sebuah perusahan majalah terbesar di PLANTs, Minerva._

_Sret..._

_Dengan begitu antusias Cagalli membuka surat yang ia terima. Ia yakin, surat ini merupakan sebuah jawaban yang ia nanti selama satu bulan penuh. Jawaban yang mungkin saja menjadi awal mula karirnya sebagai seorang jurnalis atau mungkin seorang wartawan._

_Namun, bukannya raut kebahagiaan, lagi-lagi wajahnya menampakkan raut kekecewaan. Dengan gontai ia berjalan memasuki rumah dan menuju dapur. Ia menghela napas dengan begitu berat._

_"Hh..."_

_"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bermahkota coklat dan warna mata yang serupa dengan lavender, baru saja memasuki dapur dengan membawa semangkuk adonan kue tart._

_"Maaf, untuk saat ini artikel yang Anda kirim masih belum memenuhi kriteria. Jangan patah semangat, teruslah mencoba. Kami yakin, Anda pasti bisa!" Cagalli membaca kutipan putusan dari surat tersebut dengan nada bicara yang meremehkan._

_Lantas hal ini tentu mengukir tawa di wajah sang ibu, "Jangan menyerah, Cagalli." Via menyentuh pelan bahu Cagalli._

_"Hh, ibu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku mencoba. Tiga tahun bergelut dalam dunia seperti ini, membolos kuliah hanya untuk memperdalam ilmu dalam menulis artikel. Tapi nyatanya, aku masih saja gagal, bu."_

_Via semakin mengelus-elus pundak Cagalli. Ia tahu jika putri bungsunya ini memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis._

_"Aku pulang." _

_Seorang pria tampan berkulit sawo matang dengan rupa yang hampir sama dengan Via, memasuki dapur. Pria itu lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya. Pria itu terlihat begitu lelah, terlihat dari keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya._

_"Kau mau mandi?" Via meletakkan adonannya di atas meja dan menghampiri putra tampannya itu._

_Pria itu hanya mengangguk tanpa suara, karena dirinya masih sibuk menghabiskan air mineral yang ada padanya. Via pun langsung beranjak menuju keluar dapur._

_"Bermain basket bersama kawan populermu?"_

_Mata yang sewarna dengan bunga lavender itu pun melirik ke samping, di sana sudah ada gadis muda berumur 21 tahun, sama seperti dirinya, terlihat sedang duduk sembari menopang dagu._

_"Hm, begitulah," ucap pria tampan itu sembari mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping saudara tercintanya._

_"Hh, benar-benar kau ini. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang model Kira Hibi- ah tidak, Kira Yamato?"_

_Kira tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan adik kembarnya itu, "Hei, itu nama yang diberikan oleh manajerku."_

_"Hh, mengapa kau tidak memakai nama aslimu saja sih?"_

_"Cagalli menjadi seorang entertainer itu tidak mudah. Ada banyak cobaan yang harus kau lalui. Seperti para paparazi yang selalu berusaha memotretmu, wartawan tidak tahu diri, jurnalis yang menyebar kebohongan lewat gosip yang mereka tulis, dan yang lainnya. Penyamaran itu di butuhkan." Kira mencoba menyampaikan opini yang sepertinya agak sedikit sesat untuk didengarkan. _

_Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya hanya segelintir orang atau sebut saja para pencari nafkah yang disebutkan Kira barusan, bekerja seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan, dan jurnalis (kecuali paparazzi) yang bekerja tanpa memandang kode etik dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengais sedikit rejeki demi keluarga. Mereka masih punya etika._

_"Ya...ya terserah apa katamu." Cagalli membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja._

_Kira tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Sedetik kemudian sorot matanya menangkap sebuah gumpalan kertas putih yang tergeletak dengan kusut di atas meja._

_"Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya._

_Melihat saudara kembarnya membaca surat penolakan dari perusahaan, membuat Cagalli gusar dan menarik kertas itu sesegera mungkin._

_"Kembalikan!"_

_"Ahahaha, kau gagal lagi."_

_Tatapan tajam dan membunuh menghujami makhluk tampan itu, "Kau..."_

_"Maaf, hanya saja... Ahaha, sungguh. Ini sudah yang... Ke-99 kali kau gagal," ucap Kira disela-sela tawanya sembari menghitung-hitung dengan jari._

_"Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak akan menyerah."_

_"Kau memang pejuang sejati. Tak kusangka kau sanggup menjalani semua ini selama tiga tahun. Kau tidak ada kapoknya."_

_"Hh, aku tak perduli, aku akan terus berjuang untuk bisa masuk ke perusahaan itu."_

_"Kau akan mengirim artikel lagi?"_

_"Tentu saja!"_

_"Kalau begitu, kunantikan kegagalanmu yang ke-100 kalinya," ucap Kira dengan santai dan beranjak dari tempatnya._

_"Sialan! Lihat saja, aku tak akan gagal."_

_Cagalli memandang serius punggung saudara lelaki -_y_ang ia yakini sebagai adik-_ _nya itu. Dan sejurus kemudian, bagaikan kejatuhan durian, Cagalli seakan mendapatkan ide brilian._

_"Aku tahu!" serunya riang sampai-sampai harus berdiri dari tempatnya._

_"Aku tahu bagaimana caraku untuk bisa masuk ke Minerva," seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Cagalli._

"Cagalli... Hei, Cagalli."

"Eh iya, apa?" Cagalli langsung menatap Rey yang sudah memandangnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau melamun."

"A-ah, benarkah? Ma-maaf, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Sampai dengan curhatmu akan kekesalanmu pada bos."

Wajah Cagalli kembali masam mendengar Rey, "Ah iya, benar. Bos sial itu, hh dia tak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bisa masuk ke Minerva, Rey. Tiga tahun berjuang dan sekarang aku menjadi staf, karyawan, jurnalis, bahkan _paparazi _yang handal." Cagalli berucap dengan semangat berapi-api, walau dirinya terkesan sangatlah 'rakus' dalam berprofesi.

Rey angguk-angguk mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Cagalli untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan sekarang ia menghina tulisanku! Dia seperti anak muda yang tak tahu sopan santun."

"Dia memang masih muda Cagalli," Rey melempar kaleng kopinya ke arah tempat sampah, "usianya masih 20 tahun."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Mendengar caramu menunjukkan umurnya, membuatnya begitu terlihat hebat. Aah, anak muda usia 20 tahun sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan majalah terbesar di PLANTs."

"Kau sepertinya sangat dendam pada bos." Rey mulai memeriksa tasnya untuk mencari kunci motor.

"Tentu saja, kata-katanya sungguh pedas dan tidak berperasaan."

Rey lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju motornya yang terparkir di dekat taman, dengan diikuti Cagalli di belakangnya. Rey mengambil helmnya dan memakainya, "Hm, tapi cobalah untuk berdiskusi dengan bos. Siapa tahu kau akan mendapatkan ide." Rey menyerahkan helmnya yang satunya pada Cagalli.

"Hh, bocah itu tak akan bisa diajak untuk berdiskusi."

"Coba saja dulu, daripada kau gagal," ucap Rey yang mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Hah, kau sombong sekali anak muda."

"Aku memang masih muda, Nona. Usiaku masih 20 tahun." Rey tersenyum manis sambil melirik Cagalli yang sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Ya...ya, terserah apa katamu."

**( ⊙ ****︿⊙****)**

Malamnya di kediaman Hibiki...

_("Ya, dan saat ini. Rondaldo sudah menendang bola dan... Gooooollll...")_

Cagalli terdiam dan termenung menatap televisi berukuran besar di ruang tengah, yang menampilkan sebuah acara pertandingan sepakbola kelas atas. Ya ampun, tak biasanya... sepakbola bukanlah acara favoritnya, dan bahkan Cagalli tak menaruh minat sekali pun pada perlombaan yang ia anggap begitu bodoh. Tapi sekarang! Dirinya malah terlihat begitu terpaku melihat acara tersebut.

_Cobalah untuk berdiskusi dengan bos..._

Cagalli mendesah pelan mengingat ucapan Rey yang terngiang di benaknya. Berdiskusi dengan bos, mana mungkin! Ia ingat terakhir kalinya ia berdiskusi dengan bos atau sebut saja Shinn Asuka, harus berakhir dengan tragedi mengerikan karena perbedaan pendapat yang berujung pada jalan buntu. Hh, mengingat hal itu, berdiskusi bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tuk...

_Remote_ _control_ yang sedari tadi dalam genggaman Cagalli terlepas dan beralih ke dalam genggaman sang adik -menurut Cagalli- yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari membawa minuman.

"Tak biasanya kau nonton pertandingan sepakbola."

Cagalli masih saja terpaku pada televisi di depannya tanpa merespon ucapan Kira.

"Hh, sudahlah!" Kira langsung mengarahkan _remote_ _control_ itu pada televisi dan mengganti chanel.

Senyum Kira mengembang begitu melihat ke arah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah siaran acara penghargaan yang rutin dilakukan setiap tahun, FAITH _Award_. Nampak di layar kaca itu, seorang gadis manis berdiri di atas podium sambil memegang sebuah piala emas.

_("Terima kasih untuk Haumea. Terima kasih untuk ayah, teman-teman, dan para penggemar. Ber-")_

"Lacus meraih penghargaan lagi," senyum Kira sembari mengamati wajah cantik Lacus dari layar televisinya.

_("Terima kasih, semua.")_

_("Ya, itulah tadi peraih penghargaan penyanyi wanita terfavorit. Hm, nampak cantik sekali ya, Ray.")_

_("Ah, benar sekali, Juri. Dan sekarang saatnya kita untuk mengumumkan aktris film terfavorit. Dan nominasinya adalah...")_

Cagalli sudah mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya saat ia mendengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari televisi. Ia menatap Kira yang sudah duduk di dekatnya, lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

_'Faith Award, huh?'_

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat siaran tersebut. Demi Haumea, mengapa Kira senang sekali menonton acara tersebut. Padahal tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Hanya menyaksikan beberapa artis-artis yang menerima penghargaan, benar-benar tidak menarik.

"Apa menariknya menonton acara seperti ini?" gumam Cagalli.

Kira lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cagalli yang sepertinya sudah bangun dari 'mimpi' nya.

"Hh, kalau kau tidak mengerti, tidak usah nonton."

"Benar, Kira. Apa yang menarik? Hanya melihat makhluk sepertimu menerima penghargaan."

_("Yak, selamat... Untuk kesekian kalinya Meyrin Hawke meraih penghargaan Faith Award. Kepada Meyrin dipersilahkan.")_

"Kau tidak mengerti Cagalli." Kira meminum segelas kopi yang ada di dekatnya.

_("Terima kasih semua kepada-")_

"Bagi kami, penghargaan itu merupakan sebuah prestasi membanggakan." Kira memandang lurus ke arah televisi.

"Ya, ya dunia seperti itu tidak kumengerti. Hei mengapa kau tidak pergi ke acara itu?" tanya Cagalli.

_("Seperti biasa, Meyrin selalu tampil manis. Dan sekarang kita umumkan aktor film terfavorit-")_

"Aku lelah sehabis bermain basket dengan teman-teman." Kira menjawab dengan singkat.

Cagalli hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kira, "Ya ampun..."

_("-dan nominasinya adalah...")_

"...jika begini, kau bisa menjadi bahan untuk artikelku di edisi selanjutnya. Pasti jadi berita besar. Oke, persiapkan dirimu untuk dipotret."

"Berhentilah menjadikanku bahan artikelmu, Cagalli. Hh, ok kau bekerja sebagai _paparazzi_. Tapi jangan mengusik hidupku," omel Kira.

"Salah sendiri punya kakak seorang _paparazzi_. Hh, aku tak bisa menulis artikel lain. Dan aku juga bukan jurnalis yang handal. Aku hanya beruntung, karena memiliki adik seorang aktor sekaligus model tampan."

Kira menatap datar Cagalli, "Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi aku bukan adikmu. Kaulah yang adik, Cagalli. Dan berhentilah mem-_paparazzi_ seseorang, buatlah artikel berguna."

"Jadi kau bilang artikelku tidak berguna? Aku tidak becus menulis artikel?" emosi Cagalli sudah mulai terpancing.

"Terlihat dari kegagalanmu sebelumnya. Kau hanya memanfaatkan kondisi orang lain, Cagalli."

"Kau-"

_("__Alex Dino...!")_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar semakin keras dari televisi, membuat Cagalli yang hendak memencak-mencak pada Kira langsung mengalihkan pandang.

Di sana sudah terlihat seorang pria tampan dan muda dengan rambut biru malamnya yang indah dan mata _hazel_-nya yang begitu mempesona, berdiri di atas podium sembari memegang piala emas. Hal ini sontak membuat Cagalli sedikit memerah karena sosok keren dari pria itu.

_'Warna mata yang sama denganku.'_

"Sudah kuduga, Alex pasti menang." Kira tersenyum melihat pria berambut biru malam itu.

Dan hal ini membuat Cagalli kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kira, "Alex?"

"Yup, dia seniorku, dua tahun lebih dulu masuk ke ZAFT manajemen, tapi usianya sama saja denganku."

"Dia... Temanmu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Hm, begitulah. Kami satu manajemen."

"Hm, mengingat dirimu yang diberi nama 'palsu' oleh manajemenmu, aku menduga jika Alex Dino bukanlah nama asli dari pria itu." Cagalli menatap sosok tampan itu.

Kira langsung tertawa nyaring, "Ahaha, tentu saja. Alex Dino hanyalah nama samaran."

Mendengar Kira, Cagalli bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh. Lagi-lagi ide tercetus dalam benaknya.

"Ooo, lalu... Apa kau tahu nama aslinya?"

Kira menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Kau bilang kau temannya."

"Hei, manajemenku selalu menjaga privasi artis-artisnya. Dan memang, Alex ini sosok yang misterius. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya, di mana dia tinggal, dan siapa orang tuanya, kehidupannya benar-benar tertutup. Dan tak ada satupun _paparazzi_ yang berhasil mengoyak habis kehidupannya." jelas Kira pada Cagalli.

Dan entah mengapa penjelasan dari Kira malah membuat Cagalli semakin penasaran akan sosok sang bintang 'Alex Dino'. Ia merasa terpancing untuk menyelami seluk beluk kehidupan sang aktor tampan itu.

"Benar-benar tertutup ya."

**＿〆****(****。。****)**

Plek!

Cagalli meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja kerja Shinn. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan, meski senyum yang ia lontarkan adalah senyum palsu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shinn yang mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya.

"Surat permohonan."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk men-_stalker_ seorang bintang."

"Jika itu Kira Yamato, lebih baik kau lupakan."

Brak!

Shinn terkejut sesaat mendengar suara gebrakan meja dari Cagalli, "Kau..." kecamnya.

"Ma-maaf, bos. Tapi, sungguh ini bukan Kira Yamato. I-ini sesuatu yang baru. A-aku akan membuat berita tentang... Tentang Alex Dino!"

Alis Shinn sudah naik sebelah dan pandangan matanya yang memandang Cagalli dengan begitu aneh. Karyawannya sudah gila, batinnya. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa kau gila? Alex Dino! Kau ingin mencari berita tentang dirinya? Lebih baik kau buang jauh-jauh khayalanmu. Banyak _paparazzi_ dan _stalker_ yang bunuh diri akibat kegagalan yang mereka dapat."

Kilat kemarahan dan guratan-guratan kecil sudah tercipta di dahi Cagalli. Ya ampun, nampaknya pria muda nan sombong di hadapannya ini meremehkannya, "Tidak! Aku tidak seperti _paparazzi_ lain. Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana kehebatanku saat menjadi seorang _paparazzi_?" Cagalli berbicara dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

Dan ini juga memancing rasa emosi Shinn, "Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku jamin Minerva akan naik daun setelah kudapatkan berita mengenai Alex Dino."

"Kau akan gagal."

"Tidak!"

"Gagal!"

"Tidak!"

"Ga-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Ka-"

"Tidak!"

"Argh, baiklah! Kita bertaruh!" teriak Shinn dengan frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya lalu menatap tajam Cagalli.

"Apa?"

"Kita," Shinn memandang tajam Cagalli, "bertaruh."

"Maksud bos?"

Shinn langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela, "Kita bertaruh, sebulan lagi majalah edisi terbaru Minerva akan terbit. Dan aku ingin artikelmu lah yang menjadi berita utamanya."

"Apa!?" pekik Cagalli.

"Hh, jika kau berhasil membongkar kisah hidup Alex Dino, baik dari nama, keluarga maupun status atau yang lainnya. Oh ya, masukkan juga foto fenomenal dan eksklusif tentangnya. Kau akan kuangkat menjadi wakil ku di Minerva yang artinya kau memiliki wewenang yang hampir sama denganku. Namun, jika kau gagal. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu dari Minerva."

Cagalli menelan ludah mendengar taruhan yang akan ia jalani. Satu bulan! Hanya satu bulan! Apa ia sanggup untuk mengoyak habis kehidupan Alex Dino yang bahkan konon katanya tidak ada satupun _paparazzi_ yang berhasil mengejarnya, sedangkan ia selama ini bukanlah seorang _paparazzi_ yang handal dan berbakat. Tidak bisa! Ini sudah berjalan, dan Cagalli tidak ingin berhenti di tengah jalan, yang bahkan ia sendiri belum memulainya.

"Ba-baik, akan aku tunjukkan padamu," ucap Cagalli yang beranjak dari tempatnya menuju keluar kantor Shinn.

Melihat kepergian Cagalli tentu membuat Shinn tersenyum sinis, "Kau akan gagal, Cagalli."

**(****ノ≧┏****Д┓≦)****ノ**

Rey langsung mengejar Cagalli yang baru saja terlihat keluar dari dalam kantor Shinn. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera berada di samping Cagalli.

"Caga-"

"Sialan!"

"Apa?" Rey mendadak shock mendengar ucapan Cagalli.

Cagalli lalu menghentikan langkahnya, dipandangnya Rey sejenak, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Brak! Cagalli menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Benar-benar sial." umpatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Cagalli?"

Cagalli menatap Rey dengan serius, "Bulan depan bos ingin artikelku menjadi berita utama di majalah Minerva edisi selanjutnya."

"Eh? Bukannya itu kabar baik?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu masalahnya, Rey. Artikelku akan ada jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya."

"Maksudmu?" Rey mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Cagalli menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke telinga Rey untuk berbisik, "Begini..."

.

.

.

"Cagalli Yula Athha. Kau gila!" Rey hanya bisa memekik usai mendengar kisah Cagalli barusan. Ia bahkan sampai-sampai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Dan Cagalli langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, helaan napas yang begitu berat terdengar darinya, "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi."

"Lebih baik kau hentikan sekarang juga, Cagalli. Segera kembali ke ruang bos, dan katakan yang sebenarnya."

Cagalli spontan mendelik tajam, "Apa? Jadi maksudmu, aku tak mampu? Aku akan gagal? Oh Rey, aku benci kegagalan. Aku tidak akan mundur."

"Tapi, Cagalli."

"Tidak! Aku akan mencari kebenaran dalam diri Alex Dino." Cagalli mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Rey yang masih terpaku karena shock.

"Cagalli, kau akan gagal. Karena Shinn dan aku, tahu rahasia di balik artikel _paparazzi-_mu selama ini," ucap Rey yang menatap sendu ke arah lantai.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

alohaaa,,, ada yang bingung dengan ceritanya? Hehe, gimana?

Oh ya, informasi. Di sini KiraCaga ber-klan Hibiki, namun karena pekerjaan keduanya yang sedikit berlawanan, jadi keduanya meninggalkan nama klan mereka (hanya saat bekerja) dan di sini keliatan yah sifat cagalli yang plin-plan dan labil, hehe. Umur, mereka 22 tahun. Shinn, Rey 20 tahun. Dan untuk selanjutnya silahkan baca saja di chap lanjutnya ok :)

o(^^o) see you next time (o^^)o


End file.
